theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What You Wish For
What You Wish For '''is a half hour Fan made special of ''The Loud House. ''The idea was featured and brought up by a user from Fanfiction called themaninthecouch. Summary After a fight with Lincoln, Lori wishes she only had nine sisters and no brother. She wakes up to discover her wish has come true. Now, together with Lucy, she has to figure out what happened, and how to get their brother back. Plot Lori returns home from another stressful Friday night, in time for her hour of peace. However, she hurts her shin, due to Lincoln's bike, which makes her mad by the fact that he just left is bike out in her way, and that he was home before she could have her peaceful hour. Before she could enjoy her relaxation on the couch, she hears a glass break from her room. When she goes upstairs to find out what did it, she finds Lincoln and his class spider Frank, near what he broke; An expensive perfume Bobby bought Lori from Paris. This breaks the line. Lori starts to shout at Lincoln, saying some very harsh things to him (even going as far as to swear at him) about the fact that he let Frank out again, how he ruins her peace, and that he just broke her expensive perfume. When Lincoln tries to apologize to her, she ignores him, and says that all of her sisters would understand what 'STAY OUT' means, unlike he does, which she then ends up stating that she wished she only had nine sisters and no brother, so her stuff wouldn't be broken by 'asshole little brothers'. This ends up sending Lincoln to his room, sobbing. but due to Lori's rage, she's unable to see that she really scarred him and only believing she got her point across. She locks the door and tries to clean up the mess. Afterwards, she puts her towel in the trash, and takes a nap due to the perfume making her head hurt. However, since Leni was the last one to leave her room, she leaves the door unlocked. A few hours pass by, and it's time for dinner. Since most of the rage has passed by, Lori, rather carelessly, goes towards Lincoln's room to apologize, even though she was still upset about the broken perfume. However, Leni tries to tell Lori that dinner is downstairs, and when Lori explains to Leni what happened. Leni only acts confused, and even Luna comes upstairs, noticing what's going on. After several seconds of waiting, Lori gets inpatient and angry with Lincoln, to which she opens the door to his room, but is shocked to find only a dark closet with none of Lincoln's things in it. At first, she laughs about this, thinking he's playing a prank on her, and tells Leni and Luna that he got her, and to remind him to come down and eat dinner. Unfortunately, this only makes Leni and Luna wonder what Lori is talking about. The family then proceed to eat dinner, where Lori tells Luan to tell Lincoln that they fooled her, and that she's apologized to him. Unfortunately, this makes Luan confused, along with Lynn, and her parents. Lori gets frustrated with everyone, saying that the joke their playing with her isn't funny anymore. She tries to explain what happened last night, but now her parents don't even know who Bobby is either, which only makes Lori more and more frustrated. She goes into the living room to find her family album so she can find photos of Lincoln, but to her surprise, he's nowhere to be found in the album. This causes her to pass out. When Lori wakes up in front of her parents on the couch, she keeps trying to tell them about Lincoln, but they tell her that no named Lincoln lives here. They suggest her to just simply watch TV and get her mind off things. Eventually, Lucy comes in, and tells Lori to keep the 'Lincoln' business to herself. When Lori is about to go back to bed, she takes one more look through Lincoln's room, pleading for him to be there. When she sees the same room as before, she finally begins to cry, realizing that her brother was gone. However, Lucy shows up, and reveals to Lori that she actually remembers who Lincoln is. When Lori questions this, Lucy reveals it was probably her Ouija Board that caused this situation, saying that it feeds on negative emotions, and when Lori yelled at Lincoln, it took him away. Lucy says there ''is ''a way to lift the curse, but the first thing they have to do is find Lincoln, which will be tomorrow. The next day, after having some nightmares, Lori suggests to Lucy that the demon might be her school rival; Carol Pingry. They eventually find her at a clubhouse, where they also find out that Bobby is Carol's boyfriend, and Lincoln is ''her ''younger brother instead of Lori's. Now that they've found them, the next thing they have to do is cleanse the demon out of Carol. they eventually head home so Lucy can do more research. Lucy eventually discovers that the demon needs to be purged at midnight. After getting all of the supplies Lucy acquired, they head off to find Carol and Lincoln. They manage to attack Carol and have her unconscious, while also tying up Lincoln and bringing them both to an abandoned amusement park. After getting all of the equipment set up, Lori is about to plunge her knife into Carol, but she then gets Lucy to do it with her, causing Lucy to burn her hand. It was at this point that Lori realized that Lucy was the demon this whole time, to which Lucy reveals that the demon had to take at least ''someone. ''Eventually, the police show up and warn Lori to drop the knife. This causes Lucy to smile, reminding her that all of this was her own fault, and it was all because she never cared for Lincoln, and that she only wanted him back because it was her fault he was gone. This causes Lori to snap, and tackle the demon, reminding the demon that she doesn't care about the cops, and wants her old life back. Lori plunges the knife into Lucy, but the cops fire at Lori, which eventually causes her to pass out. Later, Lori is woken up by Lisa, thanks to her defibrillators. When Lori asks what happened, Lisa reveals that the perfume in her room, mixed with the nail polish remover Leni put into the trash can, could have nearly killed Lori. However, when Lincoln came into her room to apologize for what he did, he saw Lori unconscious, so he rushed to Lisa to help him out. When Lori realizes she was back in her old life, she finds Lincoln behind her sisters. Lori gives Lincoln a very tight hug, apologizing for what she said earlier. Afterwards, she comforts each of her sisters, and thanks Lisa for helping her survive. Afterwards, Lori goes into Lincoln's room, and finds what she was expecting in the first place. She finds Lincoln on his bed, sobbing into his hands. She sits down and hugs her little brother. Lincoln admits it was his fault for nearly causing Lori to almost die, but she continues to comfort him, saying that she was being stupid over some perfume, and what she said to Lincoln wasn't true. She tells him that as his big sister, she'll always love him, and look out for him. Lori then gives Lincoln a kiss on the cheek, and tells him that they're going to go and get ice cream. The episode ends with Lori giving Lucy $50 for her Ouija Board, and burning it outside on the grill. Characters * Lori Loud * Lucy Loud * Lincoln Loud * Carol Pingry * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Bobby * Lynn Sr. * Rita * Lisa Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud (mentioned) Script Script can be found here. '''Warning: It contains some coarse language and mature themes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Kids Category:Sml Category:Vhs